


Happy Birthday

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Parkerita Drabbles [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: Maggie needs a pick me up on her birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote because I was bummed that Parker couldn't be at Maggie's birthday.
> 
> Disclaimed: I own nothing from the show. Not at all. I just like playing with the characters sometimes.

Maggie sighs as she glances over at the clock on her bedside table. The clock reads 11:57pm... 3 minutes until her birthday. In most cases, she'd be thrilled. But this time, she can't bring herself to be that excited.

This year, her birthday only serves as a reminder that Parker was gone. They had made plans to spend the day together months before. But now, those plans weren't possible. And it bums her out. Big time. She wants him back and with her almost more than anything else.

Maggie rolls over onto her side just as the clock turns to 12:00 am. As if on cue, her phone lights up and dings. signaling a text. She reaches for it, thinking it's probably Mel texting her happy birthday like she usually does within minutes of her birthday day beginning. However, the text wasn't from Mel.

She rolls back over and sits up quickly. The text is from an unknown number, but deep in her heart, Maggie knows who is texting her. She reads the message, and is proven right the more she reads.

_Maggie,_

_Obviously we're going to have to set up a raincheck._

_Know that I fully intend on making good on my promise._

_It may take some time, but we will have our day._

_I promise I'll come back and make it up to you as soon as possible._

_Happy birthday, beautiful._

_I miss you, and I love you, always._

Maggie grins, wider and wider, as she rereads the messages a few more times. She doesn't hesitate to then reply back.

_I miss you, and love you, always, too._

_Come back to me soon._

Laying back down, Maggie holds her phone to her chest and smiles. Parker being there would be the best, but the text message clearly from him was as close as she was going to get. Unless, of course, he wanted to show up and surprise her. But that was most likely just a pipe dream.

She now knew for sure he was still intending to keep his promise to return eventually. And honestly, that was more than enough for her excitement for her birthday to come back.


End file.
